Blinky
"And I've always liked my Pac-Man.......EXTRA CRISPY!" ''-Blinky, Pac-Man World 2 '' Blinky (Japanese: アカベイ Akabei) is the leader of the ghosts. He chases Pac-Man constantly, and can be very dangerous. He is known to have a short temper, and is good friends with Inky, Pinky and Clyde. While originally the main antagonist alongside Pinky, Inky and Clyde in the first ''Pac-Man'' arcade game, their role has largely been diminished to secondary antagonists or allies in recent incarnations. History ''Pac-Man Blinky first appeared with Pinky, Inky, and Clyde, the other members of the Ghost Gang, in the ''Pac-Man arcade game. He was the first to come out of the chamber in the center of the mazes. Cruise Elroy "Cruise Elroy" is a term used to describe Blinky after Pac-Man eats a number of Pac-Dots; after a certain amount is consumed, Blinky will accelerate. The number of Pac-Dots that Pac-Man must eat in order for Blinky to become Cruise Elroy gets lower and lower as the game progresses. The term "Cruise Elroy" itself likely refers to him cruising through the maze during gameplay. Blinky as also known as "Shadow" to their nicknames is a ghost that can follow Pac-Man at any time. In the game, "Pac-Man World" Blinky usually follows Pac-Man in each maze. When the level starts Blinky appears to come on top of the Ghost-House. ''Pac-Man World Blinky appears in the second cutscene, holding a burlap sack with Ms. Pac Man inside it. He also appears in Toc-Man's Lair as one of the four roaming ghosts. Some of the ghost minions that appear look like him. '''Note': This game suffers from the Clyde and Blinky error, therefore, Clyde and Blinky have reversed color palettes. ''Pac-Man World 2 Blinky is the fourth boss in ''Pac-Man World 2 '', as one of the ghosts who unintentionally released Spooky. He states during his battle with Pac-Man that he belives himself to be more powerful than Spooky. In this installment Blinky fights from a machine which attacks using fireballs and fiery blades (mounted on the bottom of the machine, which may knock Pac-Man off the edge of the stage) and is invulnerable to Rev-Rolls; Pac-Man must jump on the glass cockpit to destroy it. He later appears in the final boss in a huge submarine called the Megawhale with the other ghosts in a final attempt to stop Pac-Man from reaching Ghost Island. '''Note': This game is also subject to the Clyde and Blinky error. ''Pac-Man World 3 In Pac-Man World 3, Blinky teams up with Pac-Man to stop the forces of evil. He can use his powers to use a ghostly screech called a "Sonic Boo", which may have been based off of the abilities given to Pac-Man in ''Pac & Pal. He is first mentioned by Orson , who tells Pac-Man in level 3 to find all of the Ghost Gang in the Spectral Realm. Pac-Man only finds Pinky, who tells him that Erwin is using Inky and Clyde for power and has connected them to an energy-sucking machine used to power Erwin's robots. In level 5 Pac-Man finds Blinky caught in a cage and mocks him; Blinky declares that he'd rather be left in the cage than be mocked by Pac-Man. When Pac-Man later releases him and tells him about Erwins syphons, Blinky agrees to help him albeit temporarily. He then helps Pac-Man in a fight with some spectral monsters and later single-handedly defeats The Spectral Fiend (an ally of Erwin's) and one of Erwin's Siphons; afterwards he aids Pac-Man in many levels and serves as gunner as they both ride in Toc-Man in the battle of Banni. Note: Again, the game is subject to the Clyde and Blinky error. Characteristics 'Apperance' In the TV series Blinky has the same physical characteristics as the other ghosts but wears a wide-brimmed hat possibly meant to resemble that of a farmer. In the Pac-Man World series and related media he appears as visually similar to his fellow ghosts but colored red; his most recent incarnations (as seen in the above image) also add a protrusion to the top of his head (which he calls his "hairdo") and blue eyes. 'Personality' In the Pac-Man World series and other, related media, he appears as the leader of the Ghost Gang and is shown to be intelligent but also somewhat of a bully. Though Pac-Man under most circumstances is an enemy of all of the ghosts, Blinky is his main nemesis among them. Family Yum-Yum is related to Blinky, she is assumed to be either his daughter or younger sister. She seems to share a romantic relationship with Pac-Man Junior. He is not known to have any other friends or family members Cross-overs 'Mario Kart Arcade GP' Mario Kart GP In Mario Kart Arcade GP, Blinky is among the playable characters. He has special abilities, such as throwing banana peels on the track, and like the other ghosts in the game can also use a ghostly howl. As a throwback to the behavior which gave him the nickname "Shadow", Blinky stays close to Pac-Man and Mario during the game. In Other Media 'Hanna-Barbera cartoon' In the T.V. series, Blinky is voiced by Chuck McCann. He is depicted as slow-witted and cowardly. This was the first and only time he was portrayed as such; before (and since) then he was considered the leader because he is faster than the other ghosts and comes out of the chamber first in each level of the original game. He also has grammer problems. 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures' Blinky will appear in the upcoming 3D Pac-Man animated series, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, on Disney XD in 2013. Rather than an enemy of Pac-Man, He and the other key ghosts will be allies. Trivia *Blinky was the only Ghost to appear in Mario Kart Arcade GP. *Blinky will make an appearance in "Wreck-It Ralph" at the Game Central Station along with the other ghosts from Pac-Man. Gallery 180px-New blinky.jpg BlinkyRally.jpg Blinkyold.jpg Images (13).jpg Pac-Logger Winner - Blinky.jpg Tumblr ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo5 1280.jpg|Blinky from Pac-man And The Ghostly Adventures. OtherghostcameoWiR.png Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Video Game Characters Category:Namco's Game Characters Category:Pac-Man World Rally Category:Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness Category:Names Category:Pac 'N Roll Category:Pac 'n Roll 2 Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures